Rêve de princesse
by fire666
Summary: Par un détestable hasard,Harry est prit dans un sort ou il doit vivre un rêve alors qu'il ne sait pas que c'est un rêve. Ce meme rêve ou se trouve aussi un Draco qui n'est pas totalement lui même.Lorsqu'une fille rêve d'être une princesse et les y mets.
1. Prologue

Attention : cette fic est un truc vraiment débile qu'il ne faut pas prendre totalement au sérieux. Au début ce n'est pas clair et c'est fait pour *_* suspense. Personnage a l'auteure originelle qui n'est pas moi. Couple yaoi ou pas XD car je ne révèle pas qui finit avec qui -_- bah oui pour le suspense. Les reviews sont accepter =D je vais répondre. Le deuxième chapitre est écrit et le reste arrivera…un jour. Bonne lecture de débilité ^^

Harry marchait bien tranquillement dans les couloirs en compagnie de ses amis Ron, Hermione et de quelques autres Gryffondor. Quand tout à coup il reçut un poids sur son dos qui le fit tomber au sol. Le garçon avait eu le réflexe de mettre ses mains devant lui ce qui évita une grande douleur pour son corps. Se questionnant sur ce qui l'avait fait tomber, Harry se rendit compte qu'il y avait deux bras qui lui entouraient la taille.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber amour, mais je pensais que tu étais suffisamment fort pour rester droit. Tu as mal quelque part?

Le garçon n'y comprenait rien. D'abord, il n'était l'amour de personne ce qui laissait donc penser a une de ses admiratrices cependant la voix qu'il avait entendue était indéniablement masculine. Le jeune Potter allait demander à la personne de bien vouloir le lâcher lorsqu'un cri de Ron se fit entendre.

-Malfoy! Lâche Harry tout de suite!

Malfoy? De comment ça, c'était lui qui le tenait? Pour quelle raison aurait-il fait ça? Et surtout, SURTOUT, pourquoi l'aurait-il appelé mon amour? Les bras se resserrèrent sur lui et Harry en eut un peu assez. Il prit les deux bras et les fit lâcher avant de se retourner et d'être face à Malfoy qui le regardait…étrangement. Il avait un sourire au visage et semblait sincèrement ravi de le voir. Le rouge∨ vit Ron prêt à intervenir lorsqu'une fille se jeta sur le Serpentard qui lui tomba dans les bras dans un petit effet domino. La nouvelle venue se releva rapidement et cria a l'assemblé :

-Personne ne fera quoi que se soit. Vous allez tous oubliez ce que vous avez vu et entendu HOUUOUOuouoUOuoUouOUO, fit-elle en agitant ses bras en cercle comme pour les hypnotiser.

La fille se pencha ensuite pour prendre un bras du blond et le relever, l'enlevant des bras d'Harry et elle essaya de prendre la fuite avec celui-ci qui n'en avait pas vraiment envie si on en jugeait par la résistance qu'il y mettait.

-Mais moi je veux rester avec Harry!

Tout de suite après avoir crié cette phrase avec une voix extrêmement enfantine, le blond s'assit brusquement au sol, faisant tomber la fille de Poufsouffle qui le tenait. Sur le sol, l'adolescent croisa les bras et tous purent le voir bouder. Tous les témoins à la scène ne firent aucun geste, comme s'il avait été mis sur pause. La seule personne qui bougeait était encore cette fille inconnue qui essayait de faire relever le garçon en lui tirant le bras avec force pour le forcer à venir ou lui arracher, c'était au choix.

Harry fut le premier à se reprendre. Il commença par se relever avant de regarder la demoiselle qui s'était mise à pousser dans le dos du Serpentard au lieu de lui tirer le bras. De toute évidence, celle-ci ne voulait pas que personne soit au courant du comportement plus qu'étrange de Malfoy. Pour le Survivant il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était à cause de la magie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé…amour?

La brune arrêta immédiatement de bouger, totalement figer par la question et se tourna vers le héros des sorciers. Maintenant qu'il voyait parfaitement bien son visage, Harry put l'identifier comme étant une Poufsouffle de septième année qui avait parfois cours avec lui. Il ne pouvait cependant pas trouver son nom dans sa mémoire. Celle-ci sembla embarrasser et se passa la main dans les cheveux lorsqu'elle prit parole.

-Ce n'est rien, simplement un effet secondaire du cours de sortilège. Mais tu as tout oublié, ne te souviens de rien et plus personne ne peux en parler, car vous avez tous oubliez. Reprenez votre marche, il n'y a rien à voir.

-Je crois que personne ne pourra jamais oublier. De plus, je crois être particulièrement concerné, répliqua Harry.

- Euh…je ne vois pas pourquoi, tenta la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi Malfoy m'a sauté dessus en m'appelant amour? Je ne connais aucun effet secondaire qui m'implique directement.

-euh…

-Harry!

Par simple réflexe le garçon se retourna en direction du cri et eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'un blond lui sauta dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. L'assistance fut totalement figée par cette nouvelle scène et le brun les imitait parfaitement. Personne ne savait comment agir.

-Raahhh Draco! Contrôle de soi tu ne connais pas!...Comment je vais expliquer ça moi, geint la fille au nom encore inconnu.

-C'est de ta faute d'abord, répliqua enfantinement le blond, toujours collé au Gryffondor.

- EXPLIQUEZ-MOI CE QUI SE PASSE!, hurla ce même Gryffondor.

Le blond se crispa immédiatement dans ses bras et leva la tête vers lui avec un regard piteux. Le garçon se fit tirer en arrière par la Poufsouffle. Celle-ci regarda tous ceux dans le couloir avant de pousser un grand soupir et de fixer son regard brun dans celui vert du jeune Potter.

-En sortilège on est dans les sorts de rêves. Ils te permettent de vivre dans son esprit son rêve et de le sentir comme si c'était la réalité. Cependant, au moment où mon partenaire me jetait le soir j'ai trébuché. Le sort m'a atteinte, mais comme je touchais Draco au même moment, une partie du sort est allé en lui. Il est sous l'effet du sort depuis ce moment et c'est moi qui dois m'en occuper.

-Ton rêve était de vivre une romance avec Harry, intervint Hermione pour la première fois.

-Non...je ne sais pas pourquoi Draco est allé le voir.

-Mais c'était quoi ton rêve, demanda Harry qui se mit à fixer Draco qui les snobait derrière la jeune fille qui répondit en rougissant :

-…j'ai pensé à un rêve de jeune fille…une histoire de princesse.

-Je comprends, affirma Hermione après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Comprendre quoi?, demanda le jeune Potter.

-Pourquoi Malfoy t'a sauté dessus. Si j'ai bien interprété, ton sort fait en sorte qu'il soit comme une 'princesse'. Comme il n'y a pas véritablement de prince dans les environs, son choix a dû se porter sur un héros et Harry est celui qui correspond au critère.

Tout le monde fut épaté par l'intelligence de la jeune fille qui avait élaboré cette théorie très probable avec si peu d'élément et en un temps record. Cependant, cela ne réglait pas le problème de Malfoy et surtout pas d'Harry qui s'en trouvait concerné d'une étrange façon. Ron semblait d'ailleurs prêt à faire une crise d'hyperventilation en réalisant l'étendue de l'explication. La Poufsouffle reprit alors la parole.

-Ah…c'est bien possible, mais bon, vous savez maintenant que ce n'est pas de sa faute alors OUBLIER ÇA et retournez gentiment à vos cours. Toi tu me suis, ordonna-t-elle ensuite au blond qui lui accorda à peine un regard.

À la place, Draco alla de nouveau voir Harry pour lui faire un grand sourire et un regard un peu brumeux, sans doute un effet magique. Se doutant que le blond agissait sous le sortilège et n'en profitant pas, car cela retomberait surement sur la jeune Poufsouffle, le rouge∨ le tint par les épaules pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

-Malfoy tu vas/

-Draco, coupa le blond encore tout sourire.

-…alors Draco, tu vas suivre cette gentille fille qui veut ton bien et ne plus m'approcher.

-Non, répondit simplement Malfoy en tendant une main pour lui toucher le torse. Ce qu'il fit et qui mit Harry mal à l'aise.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me toucher?, demanda le brun.

-Non

-Malfoy! Lâche-moi immédiatemmhhhh?

Le Serpentard l'avait coupé. Il c'était efficacement débarrasser de la poigne du Gryffondor et l'avait…était…il l'embrassait! Harry sentit la sensation des lèvres du blond avant qu'une intense chaleur se dégage de celle-ci et parcourt tout son corps en moins de 6 secondes. Ce fut finalement un voile noir devant ses yeux qui le déconnecta totalement de la réalité. Son cerveau devint brumeux et puis tout d'un coup toutes ses sensations physiques redevinrent normales et sa vue lui revint. Le garçon se retrouva dans la grande salle avec une Hermione le secouant pour qu'il l'écoute. Il était assis à la table des Gryffondor pour un petit-déjeuner normal. Harry jeta rapidement un regard à la table des verts&argents et vit parfaitement la tête blonde de Malfoy qui n'avait aucunement l'air de se prendre pour une princesse, pour un prince oui, mais ça, c'était totalement habituel.

-Harry! Tu pourrais m'écouter au moins au lieu de rêvasser.

-Euh…désolé Hermione. J'étais…dans mes pensées.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre Harry. Cela fait bien 5 minutes que je t'appelle.

Il avait donc imaginé toute la scène? Pourquoi aurait-il imaginé Malfoy dépendant de lui? Surtout pourquoi l'aurait-il imaginé l'embrasser? Mais encore pire, si ça ne s'était pas produit, pourquoi avait-il encore la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes?


	2. incompréhension

Harry n'y comprenait absolument rien, mais décida de faire comme si cette scène avec Malfoy ne s'était jamais produite. Hermione lui raconta enfin ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et qui n'avait finalement aucun intérêt. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'observer la table des Poufsouffles pour y trouver la fille de son 'songe'. Il la repéra en train de parler avec des amies, faisant des grands gestes et semblant posséder une énergie inépuisable. Son regard retourna ensuite au Serpentard blond qui faisait semblant d'écouter le monologue de Pansy sans que celle-ci s'en aperçoive alors que c'était très flagrant. Le garçon se fit de nouveau sortir de ses pensées par une Hermione qui lui secouait encore l'épaule.

-Harry, tu as pensé à ton rêve?, demanda la brune.

-Quel rêve?, interrogea automatiquement Harry sans écouter, observant le blond à la place.

-Tu n'écoutais pas encore, lui reprocha Hermione en fronçant les sourcils, se donnant un air sévère.

-Tu as complètement raison.

-Harry!

-Désolé Hermione. Tu disais quoi?, se résigna le brun.

Mais Hermione décida de ne plus lui adresser la parole, ne voulant pas parler dans le vide. Ce fut donc à Ron que revint la tâche d'expliquer à Harry.

-C'est la rumeur sur le cours de sortilège. Il parait que tu peux vivre un rêve en pensée et que c'est tellement réaliste que tu crois vraiment y être et oublie que c'est un rêve. Il parait qu'un Poufsouffle a testé un combat avec un dragon et qu'il a ressenti sa propre mort avant de se réveiller.

Ce sort lui disait quelque chose, lui procurait un sentiment de déjà vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'où cela provenait. C'était comme s'il avait rêvé de cela pendant la nuit et qu'un voile obstruait son cerveau pour qu'il ne puisse pas atteindre l'information qu'il désirait. Le brun avait aussi la sensation qu'il devait se souvenir de cette information, que c'était capital, mais pourtant, rien n'allumait dans son esprit. Le Gryffondor décida finalement qu'il en apprendrait plus lors du cours. Pendant ses réflexions, quelques autres détails quittèrent son esprit, tels l'énergique Poufsouffle et l'amoureux Serpentard. Tout ce qui restait encore était une sensation étrange sur ses lèvres dont il n'arrivait même plus à déterminer la cause.

…

-Monsieur Potter. Vous serait-il possible de prêter attention au cours?

-Oui madame, désolé, répondit le fautif.

Le professeur continua alors ses explications alors qu'Harry essayait en vain de comprendre où ils en étaient rendus. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait manqué une bonne partie de la journée et ne se souvenait même plus avoir marché jusqu'à son cours de botanique. En fait, il ne se souvenait même pas avoir un cours de botanique. Il était quelle journée déjà? Décidément, son esprit était très embrumé. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention au cours, il fut surpris de voir des tas de roses rouges dans la serre. Habituellement, c'était toujours des plantes ignobles qui essayaient de vous arracher des bras qui se retrouvaient être les sujets d'un cours et la, c'était les plus belles fleurs qu'ils avaient vues de sa vie.

Le choc ne fut pas si grand, car c'était quand même que des fleurs dans un cours sur les végétaux. Cela ne concurrencerait jamais celui que provoqueraient des créatures mignonnes et inoffensives dans le cours d'Hagrid. Des sortes de lapin roses qui rendaient le bonheur dès qu'on les caressait. Non, simplement des bestioles moches qui leur vomissaient de la braise dessus. Le héros du monde sorcier entendit alors du vacarme a coté de lui et ne fut nullement surpris de voir Hermione et Parkinson se dire des vacheries à la figure. Par contre, il lui semblait qu'il n'était pas en cours avec les Serpentards pour cette matière.

Laissant ses doutes de côté, l'élève retourna sa concentration sur les paroles du professeur. Il comprit donc que les fleurs étaient des roses magiques qui contenaient du poison dans leurs épines. C'était un puissant somnifère qui faisait passer les dormeurs pour des morts tellement les fonctions vitales étaient ralenties. Cependant, le comateux n'avait ni besoin de manger, de boire et même de déféquer pour rester vivant. C'était comme un vrai mort, mais qui vivant sans être un zombi ou un vampire ou autre saloperie qui mourrait jamais.

L'antidote au poison n'était pas- comme la non-imagination des gens croyait- un baiser d'amour. En fait, l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec la solution. Bon…peut-être un peu. Ce qu'il fallait, c'était les larmes avec du contenu magique dedans et même les sorciers n'avaient qu'a pleurer un bon coup pour réveiller la personne. Ce n'était pas très compliqué cependant, la personne atteinte pouvait ne pas tomber dans le sommeil tout de suite et donc, la rose n'était pas toujours présente. Il arrivait donc que la personne fût considérée comme morte immédiatement et il est donc probable que de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes durant leur propre enterrement. Les victimes avaient beau ne pas boire ni manger, il leur fallait quand même respirer et dans un trou ce n'était pas très possible.

Le poison de la rose était utilisé dans les poisons mortel, mais aussi pour soigner car un médecin pouvait l'administrer à un patient pour le forcer à dormir ou pour le soigner sans qu'il ne souffre. Le professeur Chourave avait sur elle un flacon de larme au cas où un élève se piquerait et s'empoissonnerait, car ils devaient maintenant récolter le poison dans les épines sans abimer les fleurs, car elles serviraient à décorer pour la Saint-Valentin qui était dans quelques jours. Ils pouvaient fêter maintenant qu'ils avaient survécu à une guerre.

Harry fut en équipe avec Ron pour ce travail et tout se passa très bien et absolument personne n'eut besoin des larmes, pas même Neville. Encore qu'il ne fallait pas s'étonner puisqu'il était excellent dans cette matière. Le cours fut vite fini et les étudiants purent partir en pause avant le prochain cours. Le jeune Potter n'avait aucune idée duquel il s'agissait, mais il n'aurait qu'à suivre son ami roux pour le savoir. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que son cerveau se souvint d'un détail qui le fit se redresser alors qu'il était semi-endormies. Il avait halluciné ou Malfoy avait des pétales de roses dans ses cheveux durant tout le cours de botanique?

…

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le sorcier s'était convaincu qu'il avait subi une illusion, mais la preuve était là. Soit il était fou, soit c'était étrange. Son 'ennemi' avait bel et bien des morceaux de fleurs dans les cheveux, comme une couronne. Cela lui donnait un air…assez féminin qui était très déstabilisant. Le pire c'est que personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte ou que c'était naturel. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu intimider les Serpentards a ne rien dire, mais jamais, au grand jamais Ron n'aurait pas fait de commentaire sur ce genre de chose.

Il s'était fait empoisonner par la rose et maintenant il cauchemardait. C'était la seule solution possible. Pourquoi fallait-il que le blond soit dans ses cauchemars au juste?...et comment ça dans 'ses' cauchemars? C'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de lui pourtant. Non Harry, pas de rêve. Jamais Malfoy ne serait dans ses rêves. De plus, il ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi il cauchemardait au blond avec des fleurs dans les cheveux. Il y avait quand même pire dans la vie. Ça devait être pour lui donner un air plus sympa. Sérieusement, quelqu'un avait déjà vu un méchant avec une couronne de fleur dans ses cheveux dorés?

Est-ce qu'il avait pensé dorer? Les cheveux de Malfoy étaient blonds, pas dorés. Il en était même loin puisqu'il était même platine. Harry retourna son regard sur le sujet de ses pensées pour confirmer qu'il était bien simplement blond, mais il fut surpris de voir que ses yeux voyaient bel et bien du dorée. Son coma lui envoyait vraiment des images terrifiantes. Un peu plus et il se verrait escalader une tour grâce a une chevelure dorée devenue extrêmement longue.

Le héros des sorciers fut sorti de ses pensées par un contact extrêmement rapproché entre lui et un mur. C'est vrai que fixer quelqu'un tout en continuant de marcher augmentait les risques de collisions. Si sa rencontre avec le mur n'avait pas suffi à attirer l'attention, celle avec le sol lui récolta les regards de chaque personne présente. Un passant dont il ignorait auparavant l'existence l'aida à se relever et le Gryffondor fut surpris de n'entende aucune moquerie, surtout sachant qui l'avait fait rencontrer –certes non intentionnellement- les deux surfaces dures. Au lieu de cela, le blond l'observait avec un air inquiet. C'était clair, net et précis. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son monde réel.

…

Il avait mal. C'était déprimant à savoir. Habituellement, on ne souffrait pas dans un songe. Il était donc parfaitement réveillé. En plus, le mur lui avait donné rougit le front ou il y avait eu contact et il était fort probable que le sol avait mis du bleu sur son postérieur. Peut-être que finalement, avec la malchance qui le poursuivait toujours, ce qu'il avait vu était la réalité. Mais bien sûr…qui essayait-il de convaincre? Allô Harry, la réalité ne compte pas de Serpentard inquiet pour toi. La réalité ne te donne pas ta propre partie de château et des élèves qui font tout pour ton confort lorsqu'on est hors des cours. Surtout, la réalité ne ferait jamais en sorte que le terrible professeur de potion que tu connais et qui te déteste vienne en cachette te demander en cachette des conseils pour son cours.

Harry se serait bien fracasser le crane sur le mur puisque ça semblait être une solution qu'empruntait les gens dans les films, mais après avoir fait un seul contact hier a cet endroit, il avait conclu que ça ne réglerait rien de son problème. Le garçon avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait absolument rien à sa situation. Il n'avait rien fait de particulier et les journées précédentes avaient été totalement banales depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Cependant, quelque chose le tracassait -autre que les éléments mentionnés plus tôt-. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des trous de mémoire et un flou constant dans sa tête. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Hermione et tout ce qu'elle lui avait répondu était qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel. Les gens l'aimaient, car ils étaient un héros, lui demandait conseil, car il était fort et les Serpentards le respectaient pour service rendu.

Son passage à l'infirmerie n'avait servi à rien. Pire encore, madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour faire tous les tests de santé possible afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre risque avec lui. Non seulement il n'avait rien, mais il avait dû prendre la fuite pour ne pas qu'elle l'attache au lit afin qu'elle appelle des médicomages plus spécialisés. Manqueraient plus qu'il y est des conséquences à retardement à son combat contre…lui.

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression que les gens agissaient étrangement. Harry ne prit pas grand temps pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes qui recevait une attention différente de d'habitude. Lui que tout le monde traitait en héros et Malfoy qui était traité comme un être fragile et précieux par sa maison. Oui, ils le faisaient déjà dans son vrai monde, mais là c'était pire. De loin, de la vue que lui offraient ses lunettes, le myope pouvait voir que le blond agissait sans méchanceté envers personne. Décidément, le jeune Potter avait très hâte que quelqu'un le sorte de son coma.

…

-Harry! Réveil toi!, fit la voix qui lui parut comme étant celle d'Hermione.

-C'est inutile de crier miss Granger. Je doute même qu'il vous entende, répliqua une autre voix féminine.

- Il ne va pas rester dans cet état juste à cause de Malfoy. OK pour tomber dans les vapes, mais faut pas exagérer, rajouta Ron.

-Vraiment pas rapport. Ce n'est pas de la faute à Draco si ton ami ne supporte pas un baiser de passion. De plus, c'est principalement de ma faute a moi alors la ferme et sort si t'es pour servir a rien, déclara une voix qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.

-S'il vous plait, un peu de silence. Il y a des patients ici qui ont besoin de calme, revint la deuxième voix.

Les voix continuèrent de se faire entendre, mais se firent de plus en plus lointaines jusqu'à devenir un écho. Peu à peu, elles s'estompèrent dans la pièce tout comme dans la conscience de celui qui les avait perçues. Harry Potter, inconscient depuis maintenant deux heures, oublia de nouveau les éléments de l'extérieur et son inconscient le replongea dans ce monde de rêve qui n'était pas le sien, mais où il était par un mauvais hasard le personnage principal.


	3. SaintValentin

Il y avait énormément de fleurs. En réalité, c'était une invasion. Avec un tel décor, impossible pour personne d'oublier la Saint-Valentin. Non seulement le château était envahi de fleurs –surtout des roses —, mais il y avait des cours qui flottaient partout, délivrant des messages d'amour aussitôt que quelqu'un les touchait. Les messages de toutes sortes retentissaient dans plusieurs tons de voix et certain esprit innocent furent pervertis par une voix sensuelle qui disait : 'a la Saint-Valentin, tout le monde a besoin de chaleur humaine. Rejoins-moi ce soir dans mon dortoir'. Étrange, mais ces mots ont véritablement été prononcé par un nuage de couleur rose barbe-a-papa. Pour compléter le tout, une odeur de rose et de chocolat flottait dans l'air.

À son arrivée dans la grande salle, Harry vit tout de suite la montagne de cadeau qui l'attendait à sa place. Son envie première fut de rebrousser chemin pour courir très, très loin de ce spectacle. Sa deuxième idée était de mettre le feu à chacun de ses cadeaux en poussant un rire machiavélique du plus profond de sa gorge devant les yeux noyés de larmes de ses admirateurs. Cependant, aucun de ses plans ne put être mené à exécution puisque des OOOOOO se firent entendre et que sa curiosité l'emporta sur sa lâcheté et son sadisme.

Évidemment, qui attire mieux l'attention que Draco Malfoy. Par contre, le Gryffondor du admettre qu'il se demandait vraiment ce que le blond faisait avec un œuf grand comme sa tête dans les bras. Surtout que ce même œuf était entouré d'un ruban rouge avec un chou. Qui pouvait bien offrir ça au Serpentard? Tout ce qu'il put entendre de la table des verts&argents fut que : 'non, ce cadeau ne servait pas à faire une grande omelette d'un seul coup'. Le héros était très d'accord avec la personne ayant fait ce commentaire. Personne saint d'esprit n'avalerait quelque chose qui avait une coquille rouge sang avec des rainures noires.

Ne se préoccupant pas plus que ça des cadeaux richissimes de Sa Majesté Malfoy, le jeune Potter s'assit à sa table. Une fois fait, il remarqua qu'il avait momentanément oublié ses admirateurs et leurs présents. Remarquant au passage l'ingéniosité de ceux-ci en matière de présent, Harry prit un coussin dans le tas et s'en servit pour amortir le choc de son crâne contre la table. Pourquoi lui? Il ne méritait pas tant de haine.

Rectification : il ne désirait pas autant de faux amour. Sérieusement, personne ne viendrait lui faire à croire qu'il était véritablement l'âme sœur de chacune des personnes désirant qu'il soit son valentin. Si c'était vraiment le cas, il était prêt à tous les marié et à avoir 5 enfants avec chacun d'eux. C'était stupide, il était certain qu'il y en avait là-dedans qu'il n'avait même pas approché d'un kilomètre dans sa vie. ' Je t'aime' et moi je suis en vérité Lucifer qui attend son heure pour vous faire exploser la cervelle. Il y en a qui n'était vraiment pas bien dans leur tête.

C'était silencieux tout d'un coup. Les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Quoi? Il devait faire un discours peut-être? Un regard vers ses amis lui apprirent qu'il devait regarder derrière lui. C'était donc ça l'ombre qui lui cachait ses présents. Il y avait quelqu'un. Sans même se retourner, devinons sait qui. Harry se tourna donc pour faire face a la personne. Bingo, c'était bel et bien le blond de Serpentard.

Aucun air de sarcasme. En fait, le sang pur avait plutôt l'air extrêmement gêné et ses joues avaient rougi. Immédiatement le jeune Potter se demandait ou était l'arnaque. Par contre, il y avait peut-être l'hypothèse que son gros œuf était lourd à porter –car il l'avait toujours dans ses bras- et que l'effort lui colorait les joues. Ça devait être ça. Pour contre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais vu de près, il lui semblait que les cheveux dorés –il s'était fait à l'idée- étaient devenus plus longs. Quoique c'est logique. Plus le temps passe, plus les cheveux poussent.

-Potter.

Il devait avoir été trop long à réfléchir, car Malfoy tenta de capter son attention. Gentiment d'après le ton de voix. OK, son œuf devait aussi produire des émanations thérapeutiques. En tout cas, trêve de réflexion, autant passer tout de suite au vif du sujet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy, rétorqua assez sèchement et non amicalement le courageux Gryffondor, sauveur du monde, légende au Quidditch, champion du tournoi des trois sorciers et autres.

Son attaque verbale ne fut pas accueillie comme a son habitude par une remarque cinglante. À la place, le regard de son interlocuteur contempla le plancher. Ou peut-être ses chaussures. Soupirant, Harry tenta un regard d'aide vers Hermione pour savoir ce qui clochait et il ne reçut qu'une paire de gros yeux. C'était les mêmes qui voulaient le gronder pour ne pas faire ses devoirs. Aucun doute qu'il venait de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Vraiment, les gens étaient étranges par ici.

-J' aurais voulu t'inviter…officiellement…toi et ceux que tu veux…a la fête…qu'on organise…avec les Serpentards, fini par terminer le vert&argent.

Moment de silence. Il fallait bien que la cervelle d'Harry enlève les espaces dans la phrase et décrypte la nouvelle information. Il fois cela fait, un regard fortement sceptique et clairement mécontent se forma sur le visage du héros. C'est dans une attitude des plus compensables compte tenu de la relation entre les deux garçons qu'il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu essaies de faire Malfoy, mais tu ferais mieux de dégager avec de comprendre comment j'ai pu vaincre Voldemort et d'en faire les frais, rétorqua le noiraud.

Un voile de douleur passa dans les yeux argentés avant que le blond lui tourne le dos parte avec toute la dignité qui lui restait. À ce moment, tous les petits cœurs qui servaient de décoration se cassèrent en deux en plein dans le centre pour tomber sur le sol avec des 'cœurs brisés, méchant héros ' dans une voix d'agonie. Immédiatement, Harry se dit que c'était n'importe quoi et qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il découvre où il était tombé.

…

Rien. Il n'avait absolument trouvé à la bibliothèque. N'avait rien appris de sa conversation avec Hermione –autre qu'il devrait avoir honte de son comportement ce qui était pas normal vu que ce n'était que Malfoy- et Dumbledore avait été introuvable. Il espérait avoir une soudaine illumination pendant sa nuit. C'est l'esprit agité qu'il essaya de s'endormir et qu'il réussit.

…

Pour ce faire réveillé peut de temps après par quelqu'un qui avait un véritable don pour secouer les gens et ainsi leur provoquer un mal de mer sans même qu'il y est présence d'eau.

-Debout! Je ne sais pas combien j'ai de temps alors tu te leveuh!, cria la voix de fille.

Harry se releva aussitôt et enfila ses lunettes en un temps record pour voir une Poufsouffle devant lui à l'air un peu mécontent. Sans qu'il puisse avoir le temps de lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien ficher dans sa tour, la fille le pointa du doigt et lui annonça :

-Tu dors! C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne comprends rien. Tu es dans mon rêve.

-Hein?

-En ce moment tu es inconscient à l'infirmerie avec Draco, car un sort a fait en sorte que vos esprits sont prisonnier d'un de mes rêves.

-Je suis avec Malfoy dans ton rêve?

-Oui. On a réussi par je ne sais pas quel moyen des profs a ce que je puisse intervenir, mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Vous vous êtes écroulé au moment du baiser.

-Quel baiser?, paniqua Harry, ne voulant pas trop comprendre.

-Celui qu'il t'a donné sous l'effet du rêve alors qu'il était drogué au sortilège –soupir- je sais que ça doit pas être des plus évidents à comprendre, mais lors d'un cours de sortilège sur les sorts de rêves, j'ai décidé être une princesse sauver par un chevalier charmant. Si tu ris, je te jette par la fenêtre. Sauf que j'ai trébuché et bousculé Draco qui a pris l'attitude de princesse du rêve. On suppose que tu es celui qui ressemble le plus au chevalier charmant alors il était devenu comme une fangirl envers toi. Il y a eu un baiser, vous êtes maintenant inconscient dans l'infirmerie depuis quelque temps et là je suis ici. Compris?

-Comment on en sort?. Demanda le garçon.

-…ça ce n'est pas encore trouver. On a l'hypothèse que vous devez peut-être finir le rêve. Mais je ne crois pas que vous ayez l'envie de : vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. À en croire ton regard, j'ai raison.

…

Seul dans sa chambre, le Serpentard n'avait aucune envie de se joindre à la fête. Son cœur était brisé et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son héros, son futur, son âme sœur venait de l'envoyer balader, Harry le détestait. Il n'y comprenait rien. C'était la tradition. La personne royale devait être avec le héros courageux. Le prince c'était lui alors il était celui qui devait être avec Harry, le héros courageux. Son refus ne faisait aucun sens. De plus, comment osait-il ce Potter à lui refuser deux fois quelque chose? Comment ça deux fois? Le prince avait vraiment mal à la tête.

Une étrange voix semblait parfois vouloir lui parler. C'était la sienne, mais les mots étaient toujours flous. Il sentait une sorte de présence à l'intérieur de lui-même. C'était extrêmement désagréable. C'était de plus en plus fort. Il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait être. Il avait pensé en parler avec Harry, avec son sauveur, mais celui-ci l'avait repoussé. Se couchant en petite boule dans le coin de son lit, le garçon a la chevelure dorée serra son cadeau contre son cœur même si en vérité l'œuf prenait toute la place de son torse et l'empêchait d'être ne petite boule dans son lit.

Il avait trouvé le présent ce matin et avait tout de suite été intrigué. Une curiosité malsaine l'avait fait le tenir contre lui toute la journée. Lui transmettant sa chaleur et sans le vouloir, sa magie. Il était désormais épuisé et voulait simplement dormir.

C'est ce moment que choisit la coquille pour se mettre à craquer et à illuminer d'une magie toute puissante devant le regard effrayé de l'occupant de la pièce. Soudain, la coquille explosa et une immense chaleur envahit cette partie du château. Devant le regard argenté, une créature toute petite grandissait à trop grande vitesse. Cette même créature qui dirigea sa tête vers lui, créant un lien visuel qui fit reculer le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur.

…

Tout allait extrêmement vite dans la tête du sauveur. Trop d'information d'un coup. Surtout la dernière information qui achève. C'était quoi cette débilité avec des enfants? En résumé, il était dans un rêve de petite fille refoulé et il était le héros de l'histoire. Cela voulait dire que Malfoy était sa princesse. En tant normal il aurait pu trouver amusant que le rôle féminin aille au blond, mais pour l'instant, il n'avait aucunement envie de rire. Si c'était un rêve, cela expliquait au moins le comportement étrange de certaines personnes. Sauf que :

-Pourquoi Malfoy n'agit pas normalement alors?

-Il agit comment?

-Il est son parfait contraire. Gentil et timide. Il me fait parfois penser à une fille par contre.

-Il doit encore être sous l'attitude du rêve. Il est le plus touché d'entrevous. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est lui aussi inconscient à l'infirmerie. Sauf qu'il est plus paisible. Sans doute qu'il est plus ancré dans le rêve.

-C'est donc une princesse.

-Oui Harry pourrait-tu en revenir maintenant?, déclara la Poufsouffle exaspérée.

-moment de silence-

-Tu ferais mieux de le retrouver et de faire attention à lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Tu comprends ce qui se passe. Tu es donc en charge.

-Tu es là toi aussi.

-Je ne suis pas totalement là. C'est temporaire. Je risque de disparaitre d'un moment à l'autre.

-D'accord je vais le trouver, se renfrogna le Gryffondor.

À peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd résonna dans tout le château et que celui-ci sembla trembler. Un grognement puissant se fit entendre.

-C'est quoi ça?, demande Potter en se tournant vers la fille qui à sa grande horreur était devenue transparente.

-Euh…je crois que c'est un dragon.

-Comment ça un dragon?

-J'ai toujours voulu me faire sauver d'un dragon. Un classique romantique quoi, répondit simplement la demoiselle.

- Vous ne pourriez pas avoir des rêves plus simples parfois, vous les filles?

-Si t'insistes la prochaine fois je penserais à vivre une scène XxX comme ça tu te t'amuseras plus.

Le garçon fut un peu figer d'horreur à ses mots et c'est le moment que le hasard choisit pour faire disparaitre la rêveuse originelle et apparaitre des cris de paniques.


	4. Sérieusement? Un dragon!

Poudlard était vraiment un grand château. Bien construit. Très solide. Pouvant résister à divers assaillants, nombreux et puissant. Dommage que le dragon n'en fasse pas partie. De nombreux murs ne résistèrent pas au passage de la créature qui continuait à grandir tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Beaucoup d'élèves furent blessés par les matériaux détruits qui leur tombaient dessus. Tous avaient eu l'intelligence de céder le chemin au dragon. La chance devait être de leur côté. Le grand reptile réussit à défoncer les grandes portes justes avant d'atteindre une grandeur trop imposante et importante qui aurait démoli des piliers principaux de Poudlard.

Les gens a l'extérieur se sauvèrent aussitôt du prédateur qui avait atterri a coté du lac. La bête déploya ses ailes, se rajoutant du prestige et faisant décoller certains élèves du sol par le vent créer par le geste. Le dragon rugit. Menaçant quiconque dans les alentours. Il ne cracha pas de feu. Il était encore trop jeune pour cela. Cependant, il avait grandi à une vitesse impossible. C'était déjà suffisamment menaçant.

…

Ce qu'il voyait par la fenêtre ne présageait rien de bon. D'où est-ce qu'un dragon avait bien pu apparaitre? À cette grosseur, impossible pour cette énorme bestiole de passer inaperçu. En plus, si ce qu'avait dit la Poufsouffle dont le nom lui était encore inconnu était vrai, alors Malfoy était forcément en danger quelque part puisqu'il devait être la princesse en danger. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas fait dévorer. Harry doutait que le véritable rêve finisse par la mort du blond. Il était donc impératif de voler à son secours.

Voler à son secours. Dans le vrai sens du terme? C'était ainsi qu'il avait affronté le Magnard à pointe lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Décidant que c'était la meilleure solution, Harry courut chercher son éclair de feu. Aussitôt que l'objet fut en sa possession le Gryffondor ne perdit pas de temps et passa par le chemin le plus court : la fenêtre…enfin plus courte tout en étant sécuritaire, car l'utilisation du mur est bel et bien plus court, mais reste tout de même assez douloureuse. S'élançant courageusement –ou inconsciemment, ce n'est pas encore déterminé- Harry vola sur son balai jusqu'au dragon.

Maintenant, il fallait se rendre compte du hic énorme de sa performance. Certes, il avait fait le tournoi avec son balai sauf qu'il ne devait que ramasser un œuf et la, il devait recueillir une personne qui même si elle ne pesait pas 300 kilos était toujours plus lourd qu'un œuf. Il ne fallait surtout pas oublier le fait incontestable qu'en cas de problème majeur, il y avait des dresseurs de grosse bestiole cracheuse de feu prêt à intervenir. Présentement, il n'y avait que lui. Faut croire que les personnes saines d'esprit préfèrent s'enfuir le plus rapidement possible lorsqu'il y avait une grosse bestiole qui intentait à leurs vies. Si seulement il était quelqu'un de normal, Harry pourrait enfin aller dans la direction opposée et se diriger loin, très loin de ceux qui cherchent à le tuer.

Décidant de commencer par le début, Harry se dit qu'il doit sauver le blond avant d'entreprendre toute autre action. Problème majeur à cette décision : il est ou le dit blond? Il ne pouvait pas crier de toute la force de ses poumons pour se faire localiser lui? Quoiqu'avec les rugissements du dragon, il se peut qu'il le fasse déjà, mais que le son soit simplement enterré…ça réglait pas son problème ça.

-POTTER ARRÊTER DE FANFARONNER SUR TON BALAI ET SORT MOI DE LA!

Finalement, il criait assez fort le Malfoy. Harry vit alors que le dragon se faisait un petit remake de King Kong et tenait le blond dans sa patte qui était soulevé, les trois autres étant sur le sol. La demoiselle en détresse était de fort mauvaise humeur si le rouge∨ pouvait se permettre de prendre en considération le regard de pu haine qui lui était envoyée. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de sa faute non plus. Le sauveur avait bien d'autres choses a faire dans sa vie que trouver un dragon, l'élever pour enlever des blonds, changer d'idée et devoir affronter son élève au final tout en se faisant gueuler dessus par le mec le moins reconnaissant de la terre. Pourquoi il devait le sauver déjà?

L'adolescent dut sortir de sa rêverie après avoir évité un jet de flamme qui l'aurait directement transformé en cendre. Fallait en plus qu'il crache du feu? La grosseur, les crocs, les griffes, l'écaille dure et l'otage n'étaient pas suffisants? Évitant habilement les flammes, Harry tenta de se rapprocher de Malfoy pour le sortir de la. Un espoir naïf qu'il puisse tout simplement lui tendre la main et l'embarquer sur l'éclair de feu avec lui pour s'éloigner et laisser le dragon devenir le problème de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sauf que l'opposant, quoiqu'animal, lui compliqua la tâche en levant sa patte au moment où il était assez proche pour atteindre le Serpentard. Le cri de détresse du vert&argent atteint ses oreilles avant que le brun esquive de justesse la gueule du dragon. L'attrapeur remonta plus au dans le ciel et évalua la situation. C'était loin de facile. Ça, c'était très clair et limpide. Malfoy était totalement hors de portée. Il risquait de se faire tuer s'il approchait trop et même à distance il pouvait finir en rôtie. En y regardant de plus près -façon de parler, car il était éloigné- Harry remarqua ou plutôt interpréta que le blond c'était mit à sangloter de panique. Donc il avait maintenant une limite de temps avant que sa princesse meure d'une crise de panique, d'angoisse, cardiaque ou autre joyeuseté.

Le Gryffondor se mit à tourner autour de l'énorme tête, essayant de l'étourdir. Peut-être qu'il pourrait à faire en sorte qu'il se désintéresse de Malfoy et le lâche. Effet non concluant puisque l'ennemi répliqua à coup de queue qui faillit lui arracher la tête et qui fit hurler l'otage dans le mouvement. Cette même personne qui essayait de tester sa force contre une poigne de dragon en voulant s'échapper par lui-même. Insultant de savoir que le ravisseur ne sentait même pas cette lutte dans son membre.

L'amoureux arrêta de lutter inutilement et garda son regard vers son héros. Son cœur battait la chamade en sachant qu'il risquait sa vie pour lui –et aussi part la panique-. C'était vraiment d'un romantisme fou. Par contre, ça serait agréable que le combat se termine vite, car il avait vraiment l'impression d'être compressé et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il voulait courir dans les bras réconfortants d'Harry et se faire pardonner de lui avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Lui avouer une énième fois son amour éternel qui allait être réciproque. Personne ne combattait un tel monstre pour une personne qui n'était pas son âme sœur. Le prince perdit son souffle en voyant son héros en mauvaise posture. Il allait se faire tuer.

-Fait attention Harry!

Le coup de vent entrainer par l'action fut amplement suffisant pour envoyé l'adolescent voltiger une trentaine de mètres plus hauts. Le garçon réussit à se stabiliser sans trop de mal, mais commençait lentement à perdre son souffle. Rien n'est vraiment plus intense que d'affronter un dragon. Le jeune Potter décida de se prendre une petite minute de pause, histoire de souffler un peu. Cependant, la Poufsouffle devait être une sadique jusque dans ses rêves puisque la créature ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer. Il déploya ses ailes et vint le rejoindre, car oui, la saloperie avait la grosseur, les crocs, les griffes, l'écaille dure, l'otage, le feu ET les ailes.

Son emprise sur son trésor humain se fit plus grande et la victime ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hurlement de douleur mélangé à un cri de surprise à cause du décollement. Prenant conscience de cet élément, Harry paniqua un peu. À ce rythme, Malfoy allait mourir avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Rassemblant son courage et son impulsivité, l'homme de la situation attaqua.

Le grondement du dragon se fit entendre de très loin. Le sort du brun l'avait percuté directement dans les yeux et c'est avec une certaine joie vicieuse qu'Harry constatait qu'il souffrait. La réaction en chaine fit que son opposant recula de certains coups d'aile, mais le mieux fut qu'il lâcha sa proie comme dans un réflexe humain. Sauf que Potter n'avait pas prévu que le blond allait chuter si vite. Poussant son balai à la vitesse maximum, le courageux rouge∨ s'élança à sa rescousse.

Du côté du parachutisme sans l'élément très important qui est le moyen de ne pas mourir écraser sur le sol, c'était la peur qui régnait dans chaque fibre de son être. Draco était en chute libre à une centaine de mètres du sol…quoiqu'ah non, il était rendu beaucoup plus près maintenant. La personnalité du rêve n'avait aucun contrôle pour l'instant, il n'y avait que le seul et unique Draco Malfoy qui se réveillait d'un cauchemar pour savoir sa vie en danger de douleur extrême en ayant un contact beaucoup trop rapide et intime avec le sol. Après avoir chuté sur quatre-vingts mètres, le blond sentit les bras le retenir. Ou plutôt, tenter de le retenir avant d'être entrainé eux aussi vers la destination finale qui était la terre ferme.

La force d'attraction entraina les deux garçons vers le bas, mais, ayant le parfait contrôle de son balai, Harry réussit à les stabiliser ou du moins à éviter de chuter en ligne droite. Le contact avec le sol fut brutal et ils roulèrent tous deux sur une longue distance, sentant leurs membres souffrir le martyre. Avec toute sa force de volonté, le fils Potter réussi à se remettre dans une position acceptable qui lui permettait de voir la situation. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps cependant puisque le dragon se posa avec fracas a une dizaine de mètre d'eux, faisant trembler la terre sous la force de l'atterrissage. La bête dirigea sa tête vers les deux adolescents et ouvrit la gueule.

Ils allaient mourir. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais ce n'est pas lui qui décidait. Draco pouvait voir les flammes se former dans la gueule ouverte et bientôt, elle allait détruire la perfection physique qu'il était et décimer toute trace de son existence. Et aussi de celle de Potter, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des parents qui étaient la capacité de le regretter. Le feu partit de la gueule et se dirigea vers eux. C'est fou, mais tout semblait aller tellement lentement. Il savait qu'en réalité, moins de deux secondes s'étaient écoulées, mais il avait l'impression que pour son dernier 5 secondes de vie, le temps se ralentissait pour qu'il puisse voir tous les détails. La chaleur qui se dégageait de l'attaque, l'haleine qui aurait peut-être suffi a le tuer a elle seule, son cœur qui tapait beaucoup trop douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Potter a moins d'un mètre de lui, le gazon qui se consumait déjà et qui lui montrait le destin terrible qui l'attendait, Weasley qui se jetait comme l'imbécile qu'il était dans les flammes, le rugissement qui accompagnait le souffle du dragon, le feu qui explosait avant de les atteindre et…euh?

Le cerveau de Draco revint soudain à la réalité et il put voir qu'il y avait effectivement un rouquin devant lui qui venait de lui sauvé la vie et surtout, qu'il avait été efficace contre un dragon. La Gazette va se faire plaisir avec cette nouvelle : Draco Malfoy survit à un dragon, mais se suicide puisque son sauveur était un Weasley. En page 3, la lettre du défunt qui explique qu'il voulait sauver le peu d'honneur qui lui restait en ne laissant pas la honte enlever toute lui en lui. Peut-être pas, mais c'était tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Étrangement, certaines personnes avaient tendance à penser à des trucs débiles lorsqu'ils frôlaient la mort.

Du côté d'Harry, c'était un peu plus sain d'esprit. Au lieu de pensée à toute l'abomination qu'était le fait d'avoir une dette envers un Weasley, il se demandait plutôt comment Ron avait pu faire un tel miracle. C'est juste après qu'il se souvint qu'il est dans un rêve et qu'un Ron talentueux en magie pouvait être possible. Non pas qu'il trouvait son ami débile, mais contre un dragon il y avait quand même des limites. C'est alors que le roux prit la parole.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, tu vas pouvoir t'en occuper sans t'inquiéter. Je vais mettre Malfoy à l'abri.

C'est ce moment que décida l'esprit d'Harry pour se dire que s'il devait choisir un moment opportun pour pleurer, c'était celui-ci. L'affronteur de dragon passa rapidement son regard de son meilleur ami, à la barrière magique, au dragon et revint sur son ami qui se dirigeait vers le blond. Le pire c'est que le Ron du rêve savait surement comment vaincre le dragon, mais comme c'était lui, Harry, le héros du rêve, alors il devait s'occuper de l'ennemi. C'était une sadique, le choixpeau avait dû en fumer un bon au moment où il a mis la rêveuse à Poufsouffle, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.


	5. C'est au héros de tout faire

NA : Ça fait…un peu plus d'un an que cette fic est sans nouvelle. J'avais écrit plusieurs chapitres qui ont tous été supprimer à cause que mon ordi à juste eu la mémoire fondu –ouais, ouais, on s'en fou- mais maintenant, une pulsion faut croire, je vais continuer cette fic. So…enjoy?

Hey ho, un peu de délicatesse. Certes le rouquin lui avait sauvé la vie et il lui devait un minimum de reconnaissance, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait accepter de se faire trainer comme un sac de patates –le plus joli sac de patates qui existe-. Faisant comme promis, le Weasley avait pris le blond sans le moindre effort et l'avait emmené loin du danger, tel un serviteur hautement efficace. Le fait que l'autre adolescent semblait avoir une tête de plus que dans ses souvenirs et qu'il le porte comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une peluche n'avait rien à voir avec sa mauvaise humeur. Oui, il était de mauvaise foi, mais le Serpentard en avait tout à fait le droit. Comment ça, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre parce que l'autre suicidaire était devant un dragon? Il avait été écrasé dans la poigne de celui-ci, un peu de compassion. Tout ce qu'avait fait Potter était éviter deux, trois jets de flammes, rien de bien compliquer.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? Est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment toutes ces emmerdes pour avoir tiré la queue de la chatte de la voisine quand il avait 4 ans? Pardon mistigris, il n'avait pas voulu et le regrettait affreusement maintenant. Donc, si le dragon pouvait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un bourreau d'animaux, qu'il était gentil et que ça serait sympa de lui laisser du répit, ça ne serait pas de refus. En attendant, il était supposé faire comment pour se battre contre un dragon? Ah oui, fuir en volant vers l'infini et plus loin encore. Quelle idée géniale qu'il effectua tout de suite. Prenant son envol –et le dragon aussi-, Harry se dirigea le plus haut qu'il pouvait –et le dragon aussi-, vola ensuite vers le château –et le dragon aussi-, fonça vers la tour d'astronomie –et le dragon aussi- et juste avant de la percuter, changea de direction –et le dragon…ah non, lui il rentra carrément dedans-. Des morceaux chutèrent vers le sol, faisant malheureusement une victime, un gentil écureuil sourd et aveugle qui n'avait pas conscience du danger, paix à son âme.

Harry avait au moins réussi à se gagner un peu de temps. Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, la bête s'était assommée ou cassé le cou. Un rugissement coléreux lui apprit que non. Et puis à quoi avait-il pensé en mentionnant de la chance? Comme s'il en avait déjà eu dans sa vie. La folle n'aurait pas pu lui dire comment son prince charmant le battait ce foutu reptile? Non, fallait plutôt qu'elle le traumatise en lui évoquant des images des potentiels enfants qu'il pourrait avoir avec Malfoy. En attendant, lui pouvait que voltiger dans le ciel en espérant l'illumination du siècle ou les secours. Sérieusement, où étaient les professeurs? Et Dumbledore?

…

-C'est vraiment malheureux.

-Un si joli mur

-Il était là du temps des fondateurs

-je me souviens dans ma jeunesse, j'ai embrassé ma copine devant ce mur.

-Vous êtes sérieux professeur?

-Oui, j'ai déjà été jeune, vous savez. J'ai plein de souvenirs heureux concernant ce mur.

-Et il n'y a plus rien.

-Nous devrions procéder à une minute de silence, en honneur de ce joyau d'architecture qu'était ce mur avant qu'un dragon ne le détruise.

-MONSIEUR, LA TOUR D'ASTRONOMIE VIENT DE S'EFFONDRER!

-Que c'est fâcheux.

-J'ai de si bons souvenirs de cette tour, avec ma cousine, c'est la que nous avons/

-Je crois que nous pouvons compléter tout seul monsieur.

-Oui, oui, sans doute. Nous allons donc devoir nous y rendre et faire aussi une minute de silence pour cette tour.

-Et le dragon?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, notre héros va s'en charger.

…

-Mais pourquoi Harry ne l'achève-t-il pas?

-peut-être parce que c'est un dragon, répliqua un certain blond d'un ton qui laissait clairement penser qu'il trouvait le roux plus qu'idiot.

Les deux adolescents pouvaient parfaitement voir que la créature s'était relevée des débris et qu'il s'était remis en chasse du sauveur qui…se sauvait. Le jeune Weasley était perplexe devant la stratégie de son ami qui ne faisait que s'éloigner depuis le début. Auparavant cette action était logique puisqu'il devait protéger le prince, mais maintenant, il pouvait commencer son combat mortel avec le dragon. Tout cela était étrange. Harry agissait comme s'il avait peur, mais c'était impossible puisqu'il était un héros sans peur et sans reproche qui triomphait de chacun des obstacles. Certes, quelques fois le héros pouvait périr, mais pas devant un ennemi qui n'avait rien du grand méchant final. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Allé Harry, finis-le.

-et tu veux qu'il fasse ça comment? Tu crois que sa cicatrice peut lui permet de balancer des éclairs?

-Bien sûr que non. Ne soyez pas ridicule, mon prince. Harry n'a pas besoin d'un tel subterfuge pour vaincre, seulement de son épée.

-Mais il n'a pas d'épée!, s'insurgea le blond qui en avait vraiment marre.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, il commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur pour l'autre et il avait pour une raison inconnue une presque incontrôlable envie de pleurer pour mettre son image de jeune victime impuissante encore plus claire. Weasley semblait croire que Potter pouvait vaincre un dragon à lui tout seul, sans magie et comme si de rien était. En plus, il ne l'avait pas sa foutue épée.

-C'est vrai ça, suis-je bête, répondit finalement le rouquin.

Draco fut ravi que celui-ci s'en soit enfin rendu compte, mais ça n'arrangeait pas son cas, ni celui du brun d'ailleurs. Soudain, l'autre adolescent se mit à fouiller dans un sac qu'il avait accroché à sa taille et d'un mouvement rapide, en sorti l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Ah parce qu'il se trainait un objet mythique avec lui depuis le début? C'était clair, il rêvait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt? Un dragon et un Weasley serviable, c'est certain qu'il divaguait.

-HARRY!

Et l'autre crétin qui voulait attirer l'attention du brun. Oui, ça marchait, mais il y avait un inconvénient à ça. C'est que, voyez-vous, le Gryffondor avait un peu beaucoup un dragon aux basques. Harry avait entendu son ami et après que son regard se soit dirigé vers lui, il avait pu apercevoir l'arme que Ron agitait dans sa main. Donc, il allait devoir se battre contre son opposant comme il avait affronté le basilic. Bien sûr, un chausson aux pommes avec ça? Néanmoins, le jeune Potter s'était dirigé vers les deux autres, au plus grand désespoir de Malfoy qui ne voulait pas que le dragon s'approche à nouveau de lui. De son côté, le roux souriait simplement en attendait que son ami vienne prendre l'épée.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne t'en débarrasses pas toi-même du dragon si tu as l'épée, questionna Draco en voulant que le grand dadais à côté de lui aille affronter la créature pendant que lui allait s'enfuir plus loin.

-Parce qu'il n'y a qu'Harry qui peut s'en servir, ce que vous êtes distrait majesté, répondit Weasley sur le ton de l'évidence.

Ensuite, d'un mouvement digne de l'attrapeur de talent qu'il était, Harry attrapa l'épée tout en continuant son vol. Il se redirigea ensuite vers le ciel et le dragon le suivit après avoir fait s'écraser les deux autres au sol sous le coup de vent que son passage provoqua. Les deux adversaires volèrent encore plus haut et soudain, ils se firent face. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi la bête avait soudainement décidé d'arrêter de le poursuivre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. En fait, face à face, ils semblaient être tous les deux en position pour l'assaut final. Rassemblant son courage –et un peu de folie aussi-, le plus petit des deux chargea vers son opposant qui rugit en réponse. Aucune flamme, juste un grand corps imposant qui avait quand même assez de moyens de le tuer même sans les flammes avec sa grandeur, ses griffes, ses crocs, ses écailles dures et ses ailes.

Tout se fit trop rapidement pour que quiconque puisse comprendre. Une seconde Harry se dirigeait vers le dragon et la suivante, celui-ci chutait vers le sol avec une épée en plein cœur qui avait miraculeusement franchi les écailles pourtant très solides et infranchissables de l'énorme reptile. Le silence se fit –enfin pas vraiment, un grand boom fut entendu, car le dragon pas très léger en faisait un boucan en percutant le sol- et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le vainqueur du combat, car oui, il y avait maintenant une foule qui se rassemblait autour de la dépouille draconienne. Le jeune Potter vola jusqu'au sol, un peu sous le choc, et atterrit sans problème. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, une vague d'applaudissement le frappa de plein fouet et son ami Ron vint même lui donner une tape dans le dos rempli de fierté. Il avait véritablement lutté contre un dragon et gagné. Pas seulement lui voler un œuf, mais carrément vaincu, tuer, niet, plus rien à faire avec lui –bien si, chaque morceau allait servir pour potion ou matériel-.

Donc, il avait vaincu. Donc, il était maintenant un héros. Donc….pourquoi est-ce que le rêve ne finissait-il pas! C'était fait pourtant! Il avait sauvé le blond en triomphant de son vil adversaire. Il avait accompli le rêve de celle qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de fantasmer sur le fait qu'un mec devait être assez fou pour affronter un dragon pour elle. Maintenant, il était fatigué et tout son corps se sentait douloureux. Un cri se fit entendre, un Harry qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et puis, tout son corps sentit une vague de souffrance l'envahir. Il eut conscience que quelque chose le percuta et ensuite que ce fut lui qui percuta le sol. Ensuite, et bien, il fut bien évident qu'il venait de se faire mettre K.O.

…

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive bon sang!

-Calmez-vous miss Granger!, réprimande l'infirmière.

-C'est le rêve. Ils ont dû être blessés, rajouta piteusement la Poufsouffle.

Devant eux, sur les lits, les deux corps inconscients abordaient maintenant de multiples blessures qui heureusement n'étaient pas très graves. Toutefois, il était quand même inquiétant de voir des bleus se former et des zones rougirent sans que rien de visible ne provoque quoi que ce soit. Plus tôt, ils avaient tous cédé à une légère panique lorsque la respiration du blond fait de plus en plus difficile.

-Ils ont du être blessé, bien sûr qu'ils ont été blessés! Il y a un dragon qui les attaque!, paniqua encore une fois celle qui était habituellement représentée comme une fille pleine d'esprit.

Il faut dire, ils avaient tous pris d'une façon assez mauvaise la nouvelle qu'avait apportée la jeune Poufsouffle après son retour. Lorsqu'elle avait rapporté qu'Harry allait devoir se battre contre un dragon pour sauver Draco qui devait être en danger, ils avaient tous senti un grand élan de peur. Ils étaient impuissants et malheureusement pour eux, la jeune fille qui avait provoqué tout ce chaos avait une imagination beaucoup trop fertile pour le bien de qui que ce soit.

Inhabituellement silencieux, Ron observait son ami qui était tout d'un coup beaucoup plus paisible. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il respirait toujours, mais tout était bon. Harry semblait simplement être dans un sommeil paisible, tout comme le blond l'avait été pendant la majorité de son inconscience. Il avait confiance quant aux capacités de son meilleur ami et s'il y avait bien une seule personne pouvant survivre à tout ce que pouvait bien penser un esprit tordu –d'un seigneur du mal ou d'une fille-, c'était bien lui.


End file.
